


Back to Hell in the Past (Ellick)

by ploiuiu



Series: Rule 38 in Gibbs-verse [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Investigations, Love, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploiuiu/pseuds/ploiuiu
Summary: Agent Special Nick Torres of NCIS is part of Gibbs Team. His ex-wife is Agent Special Ellie Bishop who he lost contact around nine years ago. Ever since they start working in the same agency, Agent Torres always keep a soft spot for his ex-wife. He's a bit protective and since he's her partner even as professionally as he can be, feelings can't lie. This is until he learns about Ellie Bishop lovers as in plural after he divorced her. Curious about it, especially when out of nowhere Tobias Fornell from FBI and NSA Marlens comes in demanding to do a conjoint operation.





	1. Characters List / Settings and Summary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts), [Hellokaelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/gifts).



> This is an alternative version that proposed alternative ending for multiple dead characters in the actual series*
> 
> I redefine the relationships and event from the series. Thanks and you have been WARNED THAT THERE ARE SPOILERS AND ALTERNATIVE EVENTS!
> 
> Post on Wattpad and Fanfiction.Net/Archive of our Own under the same username @ploiuiu. I was once plagiarism so please inform me if it happens.

**Author Note: Post on Wattpad and Fanfiction.Net under the same username @ploiuiu. I was once plagiarism so please inform me if it happens.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything set by the producers of the series "NCIS", "NCIS Los Angeles" and "NCIS New-Orleans" about the context and the characters. Prior knowledge of the first 15 seasons so a warning of SPOILERS!**

**Alternative ways to see the life of our NCIS Agents and their people around the team.**

**Team Gibbs become Unit Gibbs because of the number of people joining his team throughout the last two decades ish. Also, this is prior knowledge to understand the setting of the story some part is left out for the purpose of the storyline. THIS IS A REFERENCE IF NEEDED**

* * *

**Jenny Shepard** : Title: Ex-Director of NCIS.

Status: Alive

Relationship: The companion of Agent Gibbs

Additional information: She's assisted in some cases but mostly considered as a retired agent.

 **Leon Vance** : Title: Current Director of NCIS.

Status: Alive

Additional information: He will do anything to protect his agents and has a better friendship with Jenny Shepard, Gibbs, Fornell and the rest of the Unit Gibbs

**Unit Gibbs**

**Donald (Ducky) Mallard** : Title: Doctor Donald Mallard as Medical Examiner for Unit Gibbs

Status: Alive

Relationship: Unknow

 **Jimmy Palmer** : Title: Doctor/Assistant to Doctor Donald Mallard as Medical Examiner for Unit Gibbs

Status: Alive

Relationship: Married with Breena Palmer (née Slater) and a daughter Victoria Elizabeth Palmer

 **Abby Sciuto** : Title: Forensic Scientist Analysis for Unit Gibbs

Status: Alive

Relationship: Bert, a stuffed hippo other than that unknown

 **Jacqueline Sloane** : Title: Special Agent & Operational psychologist & specialist in profiling

Status: Alive

Relationship: Unknow

Additional information: Had profile most of the team and her co-worker, something she has in common with Ellie Bishop.

 **Leroy Jethro Gibbs** : The head of the Unit Gibbs for the past two decades.Title: Special Agent Gibbs - Senior Agent in the Unit Gibbs 

Status: Alive

Relationship: The companion of Jenny Shepard.

Additional information: He supervised and help and protect his team on the different cases.

 **Anthony DiNozzo** : Title: Special Agent DiNozzo - Senior Agent DiNozzo in the Unit Gibbs

Status: Alive

Relationship: Married to Agent Ziva David

Additional information: If needed, he can act as the supervisor of the team over one or over multiple cases if Gibbs is not there.

 **Caitlin (Kate) Todd** : Title: Special Agent Todd - Senior Agent Todd in the Unit Gibbs

Status: Alive

Relationship: Unknow

Additional information: If needed, she can act as the supervisor of the team over one or over cases if Gibbs or DiNozzo are not there.

 **Timothy (Tim) McGee** : Title: Special Agent McGee - Senior Agent McGee in the Unit Gibbs

Status: Alive Relationship: Married to Delilah Fielding and has two children - a son and a daughter-: John (Johnny) McGee and Morgan McGee

Additional information: If needed, he can act as the supervisor of the team over one or over cases if Gibbs, DiNozzo or Todd are not there.

 **Ziva David** : Title: Special Agent David - Senior Agent David in the Unit Gibbs

Status: Alive

Relationship: Married to Agent Anthony DiNozzo

Additional information: If needed, she can act as the supervisor of the team over one or over cases if Gibbs, DiNozzo, Todd, McGee is not there. She was once an agent for the Mossad before cutting all ties.

 **Ellie Bishop** : Title: NSA Analyst of NSA and Agent of NCIS in Unit Gibbs

Status: Alive

Relationship: Married and divorced from Nick Torres (Alive), Married and divorced from Jake Malloy (Alive) & Fiancée to Qasim Naasir (Died)

Additional information: The running gag ever since the team knows since nothing can be hidden in a team, she's Gibbs female counterpart in the relation of love.

 **Nick Torres** : Title: Agent of NCIS in Unit Gibbs

Status: Alive

Relationship: Married and divorced from Ellie Bishop (Alive) and still has strong feelings for Ellie Bishop.

Additional information: Know to have done undercover missions.

 **Clayton Reeves** : Title: A MI6 senior agent and Agent of NCIS in Unit Gibbs

Status: Alive Relationship: Unknow

Additional information: Know to have done undercover missions.

 

NEWLY ADDED in Unit Gibbs

 **Alexandra Quin** n: Alex's is for short

 **Kasie Hines -** New Analyst further in the story

 

 

**Summary**

**Agent Special Nick Torres of NCIS is part of Gibbs Team. His ex-wife is Agent Special Ellie Bishop who he lost contact around nine years ago. Ever since they start working in the same agency, Agent Torres always keep a soft spot for his ex-wife. He's a bit protective and since he's her partner even as professionally as he can be, feelings can't lie. This is until he learns about Ellie Bishop lovers as in plural after he divorced her. Curious about it, especially when out of nowhere Tobias Fornell from FBI and NSA Marlens comes in demanding to do a conjoint operation.**

* * *

**Author Note: If I forget to mention something, you wish to have it clear that I can answer without affecting the story, it will be my pleasure!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Unit Gibbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the setting or the characters, just the plot line that is not with the event of the series. It stays the property of the producers of NCIS.  
> English is not my first literacy language. Thanks for understanding!  
> UNEDITED!  
> Enjoy!

It was first Gibb's team, one of the best team that the NCIS has produced ever since its creation. They were also a very lucky team as very few keep all their members alive, of course, for each of them, it was a few times on the break of deaths, but they were alive. Leon Vance had insisted on expanding Gibbs team through the last two decades, and instead of a four agents team, it became double. It was only two years now that they had been working with their last new members Reeves and Torres. Gibbs found it was the perfect number and refused to recruit any more agents even if Director Vance reasons were reasonable.

Ziva was now married to Tony, and they were requesting more holidays (like a rational agent would do), or Caitlin (Kate) was also dedicating her time for her personal time. Even himself, Gibbs, he was taking a bit of time not as much as the other agents but sill it was there with Jenny. Now that McGee has a family, he has tried to be as much as present as possible for his children even if it's mean working least hours or less field time. 

Today was one of those lucky days where Unit Gibbs was in the bullpen all eight of them where scheduled to be working. They were working on reviewing and completing their reports and cleaning their desks. Well, Gibbs when to see Dr. Mallard and Todd when to talk about a case with Abby. Torres and Reeves, both called Tony, telling him, they were going to run late because of traffic. And Ellie, sweet and innocent Ellie went to get a snack and coffees for the team, she said.

Exiting the elevator, Director Vance approached Unit Gibbs section which was very strategic when giving an actual thought to it. It first, consists on the first look coming from the elevator on DiNozzo who could watch like a hawk whoever wants to approach the team and be ready to intervene. In diagonal of him, he, Agent DiNozzi could immediately signal to Gibbs the danger or whatever going on, Gibbs in diagonal, who could relay to McGee and give time to alert the security. In front of DiNozzo was Todd and in diagonal of McGee was David. Ziva had in front of her Bishop desk meaning the last two new members of the Unit Gibbs as agents were behind the bullpen of Gibbs.  Of course, this was a typical day when the eight of them were on a roll, but often Todd, McGee, and DiNozzo desks were often seated by Torres, Reeves of David or Bishop.

"Morning, Director Vance," Agent Tony DiNozzo called out with a smile.

"Morning, DiNozzo, I need to talk to Gibbs and Bishop, did you see them?"

"Boss is with Ducky and Bishop must be getting a snack."

"Ok. When you get ahold of them; let them know to come into the MTAC."

"Sure, Director."

Tony observed as Director Vance climbed the stairs directing himself to the MTAC. He saw Director Vance disappear as he heard the phone desk ringing but far but not that far. He stood up wondering why no one was answering while he kept ringing. He approached the desk with the phone keeping ringing. His curiosity was spiked.

"DiNozzo,"

"I want to talk to my wife!" Jake Malloy, ex-husband of Bishop's voice came.

"She's your ex-wife, first of all, and second it's not possible, she's on a case," Tony said with all the hatred that his voice could muster.

"I have every ri...." Jake Malloy's voice yelled in the distance.

Before Tony hung up the phone on Bishop desk, he looked at his wife Ziva who was looking at him with thin eyebrows like she was disappointed in him that he was still answering people's phone when it was not his call. While McGee was standing up looking over the wall at Tony.

"Satisfy?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"I had to know, who keep ringing for the past hours, it was like that all day and Bishop refused to tell who was it and never answer the phone. I had to know."

Someone cleared their throat.

"DiNozzo, when Agent Fornell comes in, bring him to me in the MTAC and found where the hell is Gibbs."

"He's still with Ducky."

"Get him, NOW," Director Vance was mad and was doing his best to keep a calm but firm tone.

"Yes, Director," DiNozzo said as he stood up to go through the elevator to reach the morgue. He took long strides and pressed on the elevator button to go down.

"DiNozzo," Agent Fornell from the FBI as he stood in front of him as the door of the elevator opened.

"Fornell?" he replied sounding like a question surprised to see him arriving like now.

"I need to see your Director, now. It's urgent."

"Yes, I was told about it."

DiNozzo could only retract himself from getting Gibbs and turned to guide Fornell who did not have the accreditation of the NCIS to go to the MTAC of the NCIS.

"McGee, get Gibbs to the MTAC NOW while I bring Fornell to the Director," Tony asked clearly not happy and still not calm from his talk to the ex-husband of Bishop.

"Of course, Tony." He stood up and take a long stride before getting to the stairs, saw by the corner of Tony's eyes. Ziva was now standing looking at the unfolding event.

"Ziva, get Reeves and Torres's position when I come back, I want to know where are they and why it's so long. I have a feeling; I would need to answer that."

"Got it, Tony," she replied as she reached for the phone on her desk to call as Tony climbed the stair to the second level where the access of the MTAC was. He let his eye get a scan before hearing the unclench door signaling him that he could open it and let Fornell entered before putting a foot inside.

"Not you, DiNozzo for now, just Fornell and Gibbs," Director Vance voice reached him in a firm tone. This was a business no time to joke.

"Understand, Director."

He was about to close the door when he saw Gibbs climbing the stairs asking McGee questions.

"Why does Vance wants me in the MTAC? McGee"

"I don't know Gibbs, but Tony was ordered to get you, then he had to bring Fornell, that's why."

"And why is Fornell, here?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have the information."

Gibbs sighed loudly still holding his coffee as he passed without glancing at Tony inside the MTAC room.

As Tony and Tim went back to the bullpen, Torres and Reeves were finally coming from the elevator.

"Took you long enough. Did a mouse snuck their teeth on the wheels or what?"

"We miscalculate the time, Tony," Torres answered.

DiNozzo just hummed out before keeping an eye on the second level like he knew that Director Vance was going to call him out. At least the phone at Bishop's desk stopped ringing. Bishop.

"Bishop came back to her desk?" he asked Ziva.

"No, she didn't, but I can check where the vending machines of snacks are."

Tony nodded, since the Director arrival, something was wrong, Bishop missing and now the ex-husband calls. Bishop being too upright and stress for the past days. Director Vance was calling out Bishop in his office a few times in a small range of days. Too many coincidences. 

"So what's the problem?" Reeves asked in his British accent.

"Get ready; I don't think, we are gonna have a dead body but more a meeting with Director Vance. Hope you have finished your reports and got your desks in order.

"Oh, shit" as both men Torres and Reeves scrambled to get their last reports and had least those done ready for the Director and make their desks more professional.

"Bishop is not there," Ziva said as she came back. 

Torres stopped his movement in suspension. Everyone on the team knew about Torres and Bishop being divorced. No one had yet got the guts to tell him about the past companions Bishop had. It was not the story to tell had firmly told Kate to Tim and Tony.

"Women's bathroom?" 

"I check, she is not there." 

Director Vance cleared his voice getting the attention of Unit Gibbs as they all stand up. He stood against the staircase railing as he was giving out orders.

"David, you are getting Mrs. Sciuto and Agent Todd to the MTAC! "

"DiNozzo, you are coming to the MTAC!"

"McGee, get Dr. Palmer and Mallard here!"

"Torres and Reeves, get Agent Sloane, here."

"What about Bishop?" McGee asked.

"She's already here."

No one moved just exchanging looks. It didn't go unnoticed the stare between DiNozzo and McGee.

"NOW!" 

Making everyone jumped and scrambled to the stairs or the elevator.

* * *

 

Reeves and Torres took the stairs to the second level to Agent Sloane office. Torres was worrying for not seeing Bishop and the way McGee and DiNozzo just kept glancing at each other since their arrival and the last stare. He was missing something, and it was not in his habits to not be in control especially if its concern sweet Ellie.

Reeves knocked on the door of Agent Sloane's office and opened the door.

"What can I do for you, boys?" Agent Sloane said with a smile as she lifted her head to greet the newcomers.

"We need for you to come to the MTAC, Director Vance asked us to bring you," Reeves declared.

"Now?" she asked.

"Yes, now and he's quite unhappy" Torres snapped at her inwardly but didn't excuse himself.

"Then, let's not make them wait for more."

In front of the MTAC's door, Todd was scanning her eye.

* * *

 

McGee took the stairs to let Ziva get the girls by elevator, thought maybe Ducky was hoping for the lift. He will see when he gets to them. 

"Ducky! Jimmy!"

"Yes, Timothy?" Ducky's voice came as McGee stepped further in the morgue.

"Director Vance is gathering everyone from the Unit Gibbs."

"Oh. Let's go! Jimmy let's remove our uniform."

They quickly removed the body from the table to the cold spot, removed their blue clothes and threw their gloves in the garbages. They set the morgue with the security codes before following McGee who was already calling the elevator.

* * *

 

For Ziva, there was no doubt, she had missed something crucial during their exchange between Tony and Tim. She just loved to be updated on what's going on to be able to anticipate and prepared.

She strode inside the lab and loudly said.

"Abby! Kate! Director Vance wants to see us!"

Abby and Kate looked her as Abby lower the sound of her music by the seriousness in her voice tone.

"Now?" Abby questioned.

"Yes, he was quite mad," Ziva answered.

Kate nodded and gave a hand to close the music and let Abby closed the lab in a security mode. Abby started being a bit nervous.

"It's the entire team; he wants to see at the MTAC."

" I feel it's like Michelle Lee, all again," Abby explained wishing for "Bert" to squeeze.

"Don't worry, it's going be just good," Ziva said, and with confident Kate's smile, they joined the group. 

* * *

"Tony," Bishop low voice, she looked dead on her feet, Tony quickening his pace to reach her. She hugged him tightly as she tried to suppress the sobs and from shaking. He hugged her back.

"It's going to be fine whatever it is, we will protect you, remember McGee and I promise? Everything will be just fine," he said in a soothing voice.

One glance to Vance and then sliding to Gibbs. Gibbs' face was saying everything which was nothing but he knew at that moment everything was going to be far from fine. 

Director Vance stood next to Agent Tobia Fornell from the FBI and Gibbs. As the team entered the MTAC wondering what was the mystery all about. DiNozzo had to let go, Bishop, as the click of the door opening was heard. He gave her a wink to try to reassure her.

"Everyone out," Director Vance was telling the workers at the computer. 

"McGee, the protocol of international security. Unit Gibbs take a sit."

"Yes, sir," McGee said as he reacts quickly to go through the command of the MTAC. 

McGee started typing quite fast and as a small bent frame with blonde hair approached McGee an start typing as fast as him to give a hand. Clicks of the locks of the doors and shutting off the recognition of the retina of the access of the MTAC.

"It's done, Director," Bishop shooted back in a quivering voice. McGee finally got the time to look at her and realized she was quite pale, and her eyes were red and puffy meaning only one thing, she had been crying. He guided her back to the group who didn't seat and kept standing up. He let her stand next to Tony and him and behind her was Torres. Next to Tony was Ziva, Todd, Abby and Sloane were behind, probably to have a better view of the team to assess them, Ducky next to her, Jimmy, Torres, and Reeves.

Slowly the tree men stood in front of them. All blank stares and Director Vance opened his mouth and dropped the bomb :

"Benham Parsa is still alive."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed! I hope this fanfic can be updated but with my crazy schedule I don't know.


	3. Chapter 2- Benham Parsa and CO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and enjoy. English is not my first language writing or speaking. Disclaimer: All properties remain to the producers of the series "NCIS." Thanks for the reviews. Alternative from the 15 seasons.
> 
> UNEDITED.
> 
> Update schedule: When life permits it

* * *

Froze. The only word who could describe what the team was going through. For Agent Sloane's point of view watching the team, she didn't have the case in her head or know about who was Benham Parsa other than he was on the NCIS Wall of one of the most search terrorists. She watched as inwardly McGee and DiNozzo inched near Bishop. She felt Ducky taking a sharp intake and sighed. From entering the MTAC, Agent Sloane, just saw a more stiffen up posture from Gibbs then usual.

"Are you sure? " McGee voiced out.

"Of course, he is sure, he's the freaking director," Tony barked off.

"We already send teams to protect your families until this situation calm down," Director Vance stated calmly.

"To death," Bishop whispered only DiNozzo and McGee heard her, perhaps other with trained ears might have her heard, but she didn't care. Bishop said more loudly, " We won't have another shot," she looked at no one. Just straight ahead.

"I'm in," Tony interrupted Director Vance from speaking.

"Tony," Bishop whispered slowly turning her head toward him.

"I stay with my promise."

"It doesn't matter your promise because..."

"I know what I'm saying."

Like they were both fighting an old exchange. Words had already been said, and as stubborn as Bishop could be on dedicating her entire soul on a case. It was the same for Tony when his family - yes, he considered Unit Gibbs as his family not just Ziva - no one touch a hair of his family. Agent Sloane observed the conversation and the non-verbal reactions of the two agents. It was definitely an old dispute, how long was it, she would need to read the case and the reports. Yet, she could tell that this case may explain DiNozzo over-protective on bISHOP, he was overprotective of his wife, Abby and of Todd or any agents in the team. But DiNozzo demeanor changed radically every time it directly or indirectly affected Bishop.

"I agree with Bishop, but being part of this case consist of more risks than you have probably ever encountered. We won't hold any rigor on your or your files about backing up from this case," Director Vance reaffirmed.

No one moved.

"Palmer and McGee, I can assure you that your family is protected and I insist on saying that if you back down from it at any moment. It will be more than okay."

"I guess, we can't take the time to think about it, right?" Dr. Palmer said sheepishly."

"I'm afraid not, Doctor Palmer."

McGee thought as much as he had a family now and two young children, that terrorist had involved himself in his life, leaving him horrible memories, maybe less than Bishop and DiNozzo. But still, that bastard will pay for it. He promised. But this promise was it worth the life of his children?

* * *

 

**_*Flash-Back*_ **

_6 years ago_

_"Hey McGo, need to talk to you," DiNozzo called out with a nickname from his surname as he stood up from his desk and approached him._

_Gibbs, DiNozzo, Bishop and he just came from a few days of holidays ordered by Director Vance, Ziva and Kate had just come from vacation a few days earlier and were holding the fort of the team. Paperwork, no mission like had wished the two women and McGee was back on work progressively._

_"Yeah what is it?" McGee had asked as they both walked off from the bullpen. Gibbs was in a meeting with the Director, and David and Todd were finishing their reports._

_"I know what happens there, is not something a man wants to talk about but know that I'm here and that even if I have more traumatic events. Yours is not negligible," Tony whispered to him without glancing to him. They went near the vending machines as Tony selected a few items to snack or maybe it was for Bishop. " I know the Director ask that no one else gets involved but know that Gibbs, I and even Bishop, we are here to listen to you."_

_"Well Tony, I think, I should be the one asking that. After all, Bishop and you went through traumatic events."_

_"Don't talk about it to Bishop. I handle it! Don't mention this to her at any moment."_

_"Wait, she's here?"_

_"Of course, where do you want her to be, at the morgue?" Tony hissed out. "Look, Bishop had repressed a part of the memories of this, but that doesn't mean she isn't a good listener. Just don't ask her about her experience. We know that we left that place Parsa was still alive!"_

_"Well, I thought she was?" McGee realizing that Ellie Bishop who was ordered to be on an extended off-duty more than DiNozzo, Gibbs or himself was back at her desk?_

_"She wants to work, and the Director finds us fit to work on the field."_

_"I thought, you need to pass a psychological test to reintegrated the fieldwork?"_

_"Tim, "Tony rarely used his first name," you got to understand something important, WE CANNOT LET anyone know what happens to us; therefore, we have to hide our wounds and just act like it was a normal and tiring day," Tony firmly said emphasizing on what not to do._

_"But I pass the test..." McGee let out know frowning. Hiding evidence, when did they start doing that?_

_"Yes, because you are you. Look sometimes, we need to make some sacrifices and hide things even from our superiors for the sake of everyone. Agents field related or none-related is always at risk, meaning they always sign-up for a death contract," Tony said trying very hard to not to snap at Tim for being so naive (it was maybe a good thing, he retained the innocence, and he could give back that innocence to Bishop, just maybe._

_He inhaled and exhaled slowly so that his diaphragm was going up and down, his shirt was the proof of the movement back and forth._

_"Listen, Tim, I don't want to just talk about this. I just want to tell you that if I ever died, I want you to protect Bishop from that bastard."_

_A small lapse of silence as Tony kept spending on the vending machines and gathering the snacks and placing them on the table._

_"I know you don't seem to want to talk about it but I promise, we will both protect her from that maniac," McGee voiced out with confidence to reassure Tony._

_"Thanks, McGee, let's go back before Gibbs send a BOLO after us,"_

_McGee chuckled, but he knew things will be just okay, but for how long, it was unknown as he followed a Tony taking, carrying a bunch of snacks and dumping on temporary Ellie's desk which was in front of Tony. Todd was relocated to Bishop previous desk, Director and Gibbs's orders. Only to be greeted by a forced smiled by Bishop._

**_*End of the Flash-Back*_ **

* * *

 

He and McGee always had made a pact to protect Bishop from anything ever since they meet her in the NCIS workplace. They felt as she was too innocent, unlike Kate or Ziva, she was the bubbly and the naive one who thought everything needed to be logical to be the exact response.

"Agent McGee?"

"I'm definitely in, Director V-Vance."

"Good. I'll keep you update about your families and their securities, now let me brief you about the Brotherhood."

"With all due respect, sir, who's Benham Parsa?" Torres enquired who undercover for eight years, he didn't get any update on this terrorist market.

"A terrorist on the wall of NCIS," Bishop said.

"And other than that?" Torres pushed further the discussion trying not to snap sarcastically at his wife - ex-wife.

"We will explain it in later I just want to explain the organization," Vance told Torres more specifically.

"Gibbs, I need to invoked rule 38, because of the previous case," DiNozzo declared.

"Hey, I was on this, I could lead it too!" McGee exclaimed himself.

"Truth, but I will co-lead with Bishop," Tony said with the under the meaning of I'm the oldest, I get to lead this case, but in reality, he was inflicted more traumas than McGee might know. He had to take the lead, Bishop looked herself barely. Tony needed to step-up for the sake of everyone.

"In fact, Gibbs too could easily lead, why it needs to be you to take the lead?" McGee said in the same tone.

"You got it, DiNozzo and Bishop," Gibbs sharped response cut McGee tirade and any rebellion from the team.

"Director, do we get the authorization to speak about the case with Parsa and the organization Brotherhood of Doubt?" Bishop asked.

"Permission granted."

Bishop inhaled and slowly faced the team.

"McGee slid the picture from the beginning."

McGee advanced to the computers and the controllers. He started typing and slid the first image of a Benham Parsa and the logo of the Brotherhood of Doubt.

"Brotherhood of Doubt is still a very secret terrorist organization, except from the known perpetrations - attacks he made with bombs worldwide and targeting the team - no one was able to get to the inner circle officially. We know members are still in the wild except for Mendez, who got killed by Gibbs. The rest is still alive, and I mean the sibling Parsa, Coldwell, Hansur, Dale, Wayne, Pace, Cheng, Ryder, Malik, Mir and recently the recruiter Chap Nighy, the issue with him is that even if it's one of the rarest surnames in the world. There's no family or any ancestry acknowledge by the U.K or the U.S. Lack of time and opportunity made us have very little progress. Recently, the group started recruiting more -"

"So, it's an undercover mission for me?" Torres said happily.

"No, we don't have time, and I won't put my best agents on this aspect," Vance answered.

"It should be the last resort, no one was near the inner circle officially knowledge by any federal agencies or secrets agencies including worldwide. And if we need to go closer, it should be between Tim, Tony and I, as we are already acknowledged by the group."

"Wait, did you just said you are acknowledged by the group," Reeves paraphrased Bishop, "you just said that officially no one got near the group or Benham Parsa."

Agent Sloane arched her eyebrow surprised by the inconsistency. it was not in the habit of specialist analyst of terror in worldwide to do so.

"Exactly, Reeves, this is the official version given to everyone. The director just let us speak about the unofficial happening facts."

Again, Agent Sloane could observe without having a Ph.D., Ellie Bishop was obviously hiding something, not saying anything, was it because of her ex-husband who was in this same room?

"For now, their leader is Benham Parsa. But back to what I was saying, more mercenaries were involved to get targets including sniper and silence killer with a long past of crimes, that what's our recent information on the organization was. The FBI and the NSA will work with Todd, Reeves, and David to dig in the new, old and dead members. We believe there's a connection either with someone or somewhere. It's definitely something big!"

McGee was already sending the info on their personal emails so the trio could start searching with Fornell.

"The FBI agent of liaison is Fornell, and for NSA it's was first Flynn, but he was one of the victims of the brotherhood of the Doubt, six years ago. Therefore, they are sending Jack Malloy, here. I want you to work in a team with the inter-agency and don't end our good work from the last years with both agencies. Is it crystal, ladies and gentlemen?" Director Vance demanded to take the lead for the inter-agencies dispatching.

The trio nodded but didn't move.

"Parsa was interested in that group and decided to upgrade himself and become the current leader. He is known to be the mastermind of the terrorist attacks from 2007 and all those affiliated to be from the Brotherhood of the Doubt. He targets the team Gibbs that was the name before becoming Unit Gibbs two years ago. So, six years ago, more precisely those who were active during that period of time, Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, and I. To make it short, I'm the Parsa expert that's why the NSA is working in this case, and that's why I joined the team. FBI is more about the group terrorist, that's why they are here. "

Bishop stopped to take a few breathes intakes not sure if she should tell everything she knew about Parsa.

"Director?"

"Yes, for now, I want Agent Sloane to work on the case look-up on all cases affiliated to it with Dr. Mallard and Palmer, get everything from the Mendez case to see if we miss anything. As Mendez, didn't have any families or someone requesting is a body, I have the authority to exhume his body. I'll get a paralegal to ask a court order, you should have in a few hours, the body. Each seconds counts and I'm in the regret to tell you that you might work late in the next nights. We will try to rotate, but you are my best elements. Gibbs, you are supervising the entire case with Bishop and DiNozzo. Torres and McGee, you will work with Abby, McGee with his expertise and you as undercover agents maybe you could help them found things in the evidence, we might have overlooked, Vance glanced at Abby, - Not that I'm saying your work his wrong but a few another pair of eyes could help. Bishop and DiNozzo, you are working in a pair, I want to be brief on the progress in twelve should be enough to compile and analyze everything," Vance ordered giving the final order before adding:

"You may reopen the doors, you may start working. And now DiNozzo and Bishop can apply the rule 38."

"Wait, Reeves, Todd and Ziva, I need to tell you something," DiNozzo mentioned, Bishop looking at him in wonder. Tony responded with a smile that wanted to reassure her," Nothing that could concern you, Ellie, it's alright, any way you need to talk to McGee, right?"

"Right, right, yes, you are right, I better catch him" Bishop exclaimed herself like she realized something, Torres was purposely waiting for her as he put his arm around her waist to give a quick - friend and co-worker - hug.

Leaving Tony with the trio, Tony waiting for the entire team except for Vance and Gibbs

"What is it, Tony? Time is precious, the Director, Ellie and you make it a point of honour."

"I know Kate, don't I know it! Gibbs, please brief Vance about the case."

He didn't want to order his boss, but he had to. A sharp nod from Gibbs.

"Let's go to your office, Leon."

Tony DiNozzo waited for the door to close before shutting the door again with the computer so no one could enter. He, then, reapproached the group and stated:

"It's about Jack Malloy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave my your wonderful thoughts :)
> 
> It's far more than it should be but I couldn't find the proper way to cut it sorry and it's not even the end of it. It might be even longer than that.


	4. Chapter 3 - Benham Parsa and CO. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the production of "NCIS".  
> English is not my first language of literacy.

Gibbs followed Leon in his office; he couldn't understand why after six years, Parsa being alive was back to an on-going investigation. Gibbs closed the door behind him took a deep breath. Both of them standing man-to-man waiting for one or the other to speak first.

"What did I miss, Leon? Why call this an investigation, after six years, we knew he was alive! Why NOW and not before!"

"Are you serious? Gibbs, nowhere in your report has mention of Parsa being alive!"

"I beg your pardon, I CLEARLY stated that he was alive, DiNozzo and Bishop met him and actually have a conversation with him," Gibbs exclaimed mad by the miscommunication between the two of them.

"Well, seem that I would need a full verbal debrief with them about what happened six years ago. As I review the unofficial data and they did state he was alive through their days of torture but nothing mention, they had a conversation nor that he was seen alive during the rescue. You unofficial report mention him being alive but nowhere was it mentioned to be there during the rescue."

Gibbs sighed displeased by the turning of events. The unofficial records were to protect the agents and the agency. The weeks of torture, the team had received was a hard-blown that they had to mask from internal affairs for the sake of everyone. The only one who got proper attention was McGee as he was quickly extracted from the locked compound in Pakistan, even with McGee debrief and statement no one could understand - not even himself - why the terrorist group let him live.

Gibbs even didn't get the record of what happened with Tony and Ellie. He knew a bit from Tony, but Ellie muted herself from the events. Ducky mentioned, she might have repressed the memories, unable to identify certain events.

Between Bishop and DiNozzo, they were no longer professional co-workers. Their bond of a co-worker was when they started working in NCIS D.C. as similar to a sibling bond. It was stronger and unbreakable. The shift of change. Six years ago, made Ellie and Tony worked in perfect symbiosis. They were able to finish each other's sentences; they work great in the team. Tony, purposely asked to be team-up with Ellie. Gibbs always got the intuition; Tony was doing this until he felt comfortable letting out Bishop a few minutes out of his sight.

The cover-up of their disappearance was a big bad mistake that completely changes his two agents. They were the orders by Vance himself to be back on duty and the field within the next seventy-two hours of their return. Ducky was the one who check them-up, no hospital, no off duty, no official, transparent records. Just an unofficial order. Something, that let Gibbs bitter, all these years because he didn't find for his agents, his family.

"Look, Parsa is alive, now what we put the best team on it with four of them that have been victims?"

"Parsa's communication with Hayat Parsa, his sister, was intercepted by Agent Martinez who kept monitoring Hayat Parsa for the past six years, saying to his sister that he was going to come in the United States to finish the job. Now, I want to know what job is he talking about. The NSA also got the sight of the recruiter near DiNozzo's old apartment and Bishop's current apartment. A recent attempt of the Brotherhood of Doubt in D.C. actually got the tip about it. I want full access on this," Vance declared as he put his hands behind his back looking with a poker face, "Understand, Gibbs!"

"Yes, Director."

"Now, I also want to talk about NSA analyst Jake Malloy and Nick Torres," Director Vance said offering Gibbs to seat with a firm look, don't disobey. They both sat right across one another.

"If you think, the two ex-husbands can't work together better leave Jack Malloy out of the investigation," Gibbs never like Jake Malloy, ex-husband to Special Agent Ellie Bishop. He knew that the Director would say otherwise and asked for Torres to leave.

"NSA analyst Jack Malloy was part of the intel in NSA working on the Brotherhood of Doubt. I'm trying to get more information to get the authorization to have the info. But I want you to watch them -"

"I'm not their babysitter," Gibbs interrupted.

" And I agree if you need, send Malloy back to NSA," Director Vance continued with a small frown, " we have NSA analyst Bishop and expert on the individual, she must know a thing or two on the terrorist group."

Gibbs frowned, Leon, agreeing to him was he starting to imagining things in this bad day?

" I was sure; you would go against my idea, Leon, I'm surprised. I thought you wanted to send Agent Torres out? As he has the least experience on the case."

"I cannot explain my reasons as it's an on-going investigation and I would not risk compromising several operations to explain them."

The door of the office suddenly slammed as Agent Jack Sloane entered the room.

"I would like the access to DiNozzo's, McGee's, Gibbs' and Bishop's reports."

"You should have access, Jack?"

"These," shaking them to emphasize of the folders Agent Sloane said, "are nearly empty, Leon, I want the truth reports with the details that were not hiding. Those who had the unofficial records."

"I don't understand Agent Sloane," Director Vance said politely, the role of the director taking place more than the friend one as he stood up as he stretched his arm with the open left hand. "All the details should be in these reports. They are accessible to all agents and authorized staff which you have."

He glanced at the four folders that Agent Sloane gave him, his expression still not changing as skim through it and giving at the same time a pointed look to Agent Jack Sloane.

"It's blanked of details! Just the great lines and it's certainly not Bishop style. I checker her reports and the others. I know co-workers help each other by doing the reports as a favor in all reports, I search, I discern a tiny but clear-cut when it is Bishop working on it. She had a distinguished point of honor to include the details to understand why they did or that. All cases, she worked on, her reports are all given back in due time and even before than any agents in this time including Gibbs sometimes. This is the only case, I don't know what happens, but these reports didn' help me, s if you don't want me to go on and hinted in front of the entire group you better gave me the real version."

"Gibbs?" Director Vance looked at his direction. He didn't want to lie to Jack, his friend, but he didn't know if he could trust her with a sensitive subject, what she just said: "hinted the entire group" was what he feared. It was his duty to be still acting with the cover-up action. He needed to protect his agents for everyone sake and if it means Jack did not have the truth then so be it. Bishop complained that Jack wasn's much about the sensitive case - information, as she just wants sometimes to use them sometimes against the benefit of the cases. Gabriel Hanks, now deceased, was a perfect example. Director Vance cannot let go the details until he is sure, that the solid proof won't fall in wrong hands just to get more information or to make the suspects or anyone more comfortable.

"We concluded everything was relevant in the reports that should be included and I approved these reports specifically," Gibbs answered with his stoic face.

"Agent Sloane, what do you think is missing specifically?"

"They were kidnapped but other than Ducky's report about the memory issues that Bishop have. I can't assess the content properly in McGee, Gibbs, and DiNozzo about what happened. I don't have any identification that could let me analyze the mental states of these agents psychologically or that Benham Parsa character in their close moments. I really want to help the team."

"Gibbs, do you think, we should bring Bishop and DiNozzo, here?"

"Maybe, yes, for now, I trust her with my version. Leon, if you could." Gibbs looked expectantly to him to do something.

Leon Vance gave him a sharp nod before pressing a button under the table to shut down and secure the office.

"Please, Jack, sit down. it's quite a tale, six years ago for three months."

* * *

 

"What about Jake Malloy?" Todd asked.

"I can't fully tell you what's going on because of some on-going investigations but know that I want you to watch your moves and say in the presence of Jack Malloy. What I don't want to order you, but just hope you don't give Ellie's number or any pieces of information. It's critical, you don't give any suggestion that may lead for him to know personal details. Keep your phones with you, don't let him make a call or a text. Reeves, let me just brief you quickly on Jake Malloy, he's an NSA analyst who used to work with Bishop at NSA. He was married to her until six years ago. He never got over his divorce, " Tony froze a fraction of second realizing his mistake, Torres and Reeves didn't know that Malloy was Ellie ex-husband. "DO NOT LET TORRES KNOW ABOUT IT. She will tell him in due time. Ellie wants nothing to do with her ex-husband.

"Don't you think, it should be her choice, Tony?" Ziva asked twisting her head in interrogation.

" I can't tell you, yet, what I know but Jake Malloy He's an ass and the only reason, we are tolerating him is because Flynn was the other agent with Bishop and him to work on the case with sensitive acknowledgment of content. Flynn got killed during an on-going investigation of our team, six years ago. The Director thinks Malloy insight will be beneficial. Personally, I think it's bullshit."

"So you are saying we should just be cautious with him, Tony. Thanks for the info, but should we tell Fornell about it?" Kate questioned with a smile of appreciation for him to care.

"Are you just saying that because he's another male that might hit on me?" Ziva David asked smirking up that another male was making her husband jealous.

"Without destroying work of on-going investigations which I'm part of. I just hope, he doesn't make any wrong move."

"Don't worry Tony," Reeves understanding the double meaning - bro code - in his beautiful British accent. "We will be careful, and I'll keep an eye on his words."

"Thanks, I appreciated and the FBI, Fornell know about it," DiNozzo said as he unlocked the MTAC door finally.

"I'll keep an eye on the girls and him. Torres is my best friend, but I understand that telling in these circumstances is not the best thing especially if Ellie didn't say anything to him," Reeves reaffirmed after the women exited the MTAC room.

DiNozzo nodded appreciated the MI6 Agent discretion and upholding to his "bro-code" before stepping out of the MTAC room wondering whether he should check on Agent Sloane who's curiosity might get the cat out of the bag or wait for Bishop.

* * *

 

"McGee!" Agent Ellie Bishop screamed off as she paced up to keep up with him.

"Hey, Ellie! What can I do for you," McGee asked immediately worrying as he stopped and turned all at once looking at her to reply with the worst news.

"I'll follow you in the elevator."

They entered the elevator, and as the door closed, Bishop stopped the elevator from going down. She turned to face him.

"You can't tell anyone what's outside the report, Gibbs, Tony and I covered up for the safety of everyone."

" I don't understand, what do you mean you have things cover-up?"

Shocking McGee as his jaw dropped as Ellie's next words hit home.

"We changed your report for security intel. I have a feeling, and I know that Abby might want you to tell things, but I don't want her to have bad dreams about us. And Torres, I didn't tell him any of the things since we lost contact nines years and when he started working two years."

"Well, he is your ex-husband but is it more, so Torres doesn't find out the truth or the dark reality you hide from him?" McGee's eyes went wide as a few sudden thoughts hit him. "Wait. You didn't tell Torres about Parsa at all?"

"No, it was an investigation, we couldn't tell him even if I wanted to. I really didn't want to bother him. I know, he has still strong feelings or feels responsible for the downhill of our love relationship. When we decided to close a chapter of our lives and continue to move on, we promised that we won't hold anyone. And Tim, I didn't mention Torres about who's really Jack in my life. He just knows that he's a person I work with I the NSA nor about Qasim, who was my fiancée upon his murder."

"Wow. Well good that you catch me, I'll try my best to not tell Nick and Abby, but Abby is persistent, and Nick is very inquisitive when it's about you."

"I know. I know, but I just want to preserve the bit of peace I have with him."

McGee wanted to restart the elevator after a few minutes of silence, but Ellie's voice stopped him after she took a deep breath.

"I doubt Parsa will go after your family."

"He did go after Jack Malloy, six years ago," McGee noted softly not be abrupt with her. Ellie was an emotional rollercoaster lately and with Parsa alive. Things could easily go downhill, of course, she was a perfectly capable woman who could take care of herself, she had three older brothers to show her the ropes. But still, six years ago, Ducky was clear, the memories she had forced to disappear may get back to the surface and be easily triggered by anything of Parsa directly or indirectly related.

"Yes, but it's irrelevant, just know that he knows families shouldn't be involved when they don't work in the business, they just blood relationship, nothing more, nothing less, even if his sister is being tracked down by the NASA. He knows that blood related always get caught in the middle of war too many times."

Ellie restarted the elevator, a non-verbal but distinct confirmation, she didn't want to talk more.

McGee stepped out of the elevator and entered Abby's lab where she and Torres were probably reviewing the evidence of the case, six years ago.

Finally, Tim, you are here, you will be able you tell us more about the previous case, I know just the evidence but surely you can bring your expertise. I don't even know what we are searching for."

He felt Torres staring at him in his soul, waiting for him to spill out the beans.

"Sorry Abby, only what you've got as evidence. Parsa was confirmed alive maybe you can trace any communication or images of him."

But come on Tim, you know that I won't tell a soul about it," Abby said looking at him with puppy dog eyes as she launched searched.

McGee arched his eyebrows looking at Abby. He did promise Ellie to not tell a soul about what happened without Gibbs and Tony there.

"I will tell you as long as you found evidence, so what did you find?"

"Well, the evidence of six years ago where your clothes and everything that they could find in this compound. I'm researching through my notes and restarting the computer - a piece of evidence to see if I miss anything."

"I'm sorting the evidence to make sure nothing is missing, would start bad if we miss a piece of evidence," Torres mentioned even if he kept glancing at McGee watching if he was going to spill at any second. Nick was at the table where all the boxes of evidence were piled up. The lab machines were working all at the same time. The computer was analyzing Benham Parsa and any affiliated members of the Brotherhood of Doubt comparing their face recognition.

"Any finding in the recognition?"

"Not yet, I just got from Kate, the names of the people. They are still doing research in the conference room upstairs."

Torres cellphone went on.

"Agent Torres? Hi, Gibbs, yes I will be transmitting this to Abby and Tim."

"What is it, Nick?"

"It's to inform us that Director Vance is letting us know that Parsa is coming to the United States to finish some kind of jobs, but it's presumed it will be in D.C."

"Oh God, I got to find something!" Abby exclaimed.

"Can I help you in something?"

"Yes, tell me what happens six years ago. Ducky didn't want to tell, he just asked me to analyze your clothes and the evidence found in the compound where all four where hostage and do my reports. Gibbs was not even there to greet me when I found something."

"Nice try. Look Parsa took us in a compound in Pakistan, well that's what' the rescue team told me when they pick me up and update me on the subject. if you check on what happens and the details about the place, we were held, hostage."

"Good idea, like I haven't thought about it, like six years ago!"

"No six years, like now, is the compound in reconstruction, destroyed, do we need to send Marines out there to ensure that the compound hasn't been used?"

"Oh. OH. You think the hostage compound would be in reconstruction, I thought the Marines were in charge?" Abby wondered to McGee.

"I don't know if there was any follow-up concerning it! They had as a mission to extract us first and take any electronic or beneficial items, but as quickly as possible and without endangering the life of Gibbs, Tony and Ellie. I brought back a few pieces of electronic during my rescue moment but it was not as major as the second rescue."

Abby nodded and returns to her computer as Tim took another computer in the lab in the same room as Nick and Abby and start researching on any reports about Parsa hostage compound."

A muffled scream could be heard not far - from the elevator? Torres and McGee just glanced before racing to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
